


Tada

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru stumbles in on his roommate’s failed plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s bad enough that they’re not allowed pets on the Enterprise, but when Dr. McCoy starts bringing into question the safety of his plants, Hikaru finds it hard to bottle his anger. Sure, the vast majority of his collection is from non-Earth worlds, but that hardly makes them a threat. There are aliens all over the ship, and they get along fine. If they’re not going to let him have a puppy, the least they can let him have is a venonilian tanglea from Rigel VII that may or may not have the strength to bite a man’s toe off. It’s not like Hikaru’s ever actually lost a toe. And most of his scars are just from fencing.

By the time he reaches his shared quarters, he’s somewhat calmed down from the briefing. Captain Kirk did overrule the doctor, so his collection’s safe for another day. He still kicks his shoes off a bit too forcefully, already tugging the gold tunic over his head as he strolls into the bedroom space of his and Pavel’s room. The second the tunic’s off his head, he’s tossing it across the room. It lands over the sleeping form of his roommate, and Hikaru, hands on the hem of his black undershirt, stops in his tracks. 

He does a double take, eyes saucer-wide. His uniform is promptly forgotten. The plants are hardly an issue. The prospect of pets... that comes to mind. 

Pavel’s lying on his bed. Not Pavel’s bed, but _Hikaru’s_ bed, head face down in the pillows and body sideways across it so Pavel’s feet are dangling off the edge. The full light of their room washes beautifully over the sweep of Pavel’s back, his pale skin and his supple, almost feminine curves, the duck of his spine and the mound of his completely exposed ass. 

He’s not wearing a thing. Not a damn thing. Well, no—there’s a collar around his neck: a thick, black, leathery thing, like something a dog would wear. There’s a headband fixed through his honey curls, tilted slightly out of place by his sleeping head, with glossy black dog ears attached, the overtly too-perfect kind like on stuffed animals. And then there’s his ass. 

His _ass_. Hikaru stares at it, mouth suddenly dry—there’s a thick, bushy, black tail trailing down between Pavel’s legs, fastened right between his cheeks, held in by what could only be a butt plug. For a good several minutes, Hikaru just _stares_. He’s thought about this more than is healthy, but he’s only actually seen Pavel naked once or twice, accidentally while changing or rushing to the shower, but never like _this_ , done up like a pervert’s wet dream. Never mind that he’s so young. He’s a junior officer and he’s fucking _gorgeous_ and Hikaru has the distinct urge to march on over and bury his face in those luscious cheeks. He knew Pavel had a round ass, but the view through his pants never did this true justice. 

Licking his lips, Hikaru takes a step closer, telling himself that he’s going to wake Pavel up—it’d be the sensible thing to do, the fair thing. Maybe he should cover Pavel with a blanket first. His body’s telling him to do something different, but that can’t be listened to. He can’t just climb on top and hump poor Pavel into the mattress, maybe grab the tail and fuck him awake with the plug. But Hikaru can think about it. He does. He can’t wake Pavel up now. The front of his pants is completely tented, and the last thing he wants to do is traumatize the object of his long-standing desire by waking said object up with a boner. 

He should go to the washroom and jerk off. It’d be the gentlemanly thing to do. Mostly. But then he’d have to turn away and give up the best scene he’s ever witnessed in his life. He backs up instead, walks right into the dresser, stumbles and topples over, still too busy looking to save himself even as his own crash reverberates too loudly about the room. 

Just like that, the magic’s broken. 

With a muffled whine, maybe a yawn, Pavel’s body tenses, ripples with muscle movement. He shifts across the bed, wearily lifts his head up, looks over his shoulder, and _gapes_.

For at least a good sixty seconds, the two of them just lock eyes, and Hikaru’s not sure which set is bigger. Then Pavel’s cheeks creepy into a dark pink, and he shoots up to sit on his ass. He gasps and shuts his eyes a second later—it’s forced the tail to dig into the bed, maybe forced the plug higher up. His hands dart up, covering his face. He parts them to look at Hikaru, shame and fear all over his pretty features, and he mumbles mostly to himself, “I ruined it!”

Hikaru opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. A naked Pavel could never ruin anything. Now that he’s sitting, Hikaru can see his bare chest, right down to his smooth stomach, past the tight brown curls and at his pink cock nestled between his thighs. His rosy nipples are slightly pebbled in the open air, and his cheeks grow brighter at Hikaru’s straying gaze. He hurriedly tosses Hikaru’s blankets over his lap, and he whines weakly, “I can... I can explain... sort of...”

Hikaru lifts an eyebrow. He’s curious, yes, but his brain’s too useless to say anything. Pavel sniffs. He looks on the verge of tears, and he says in one harried rush, “I just, I don’t know—you said you wanted a pet, and I—I know I am not really a dog, but I zhought zhat maybe if I... I zhought maybe you would be more interested in... well, ewen if you did not want _me_ , maybe you would play wizh me just for zhe sex, and zhen maybe I could work up to more, but I wanted to be good—I... I hawe been practicing... it’s hard to mowe wizh... wizh zhis zhing inside me, so I zhought... I zhought if I practiced and I was _really_ good, maybe you would... you would... but zhen I went to your bed instead, and I could smell you in zhe pillows, and I just... I got carried away... and zhen I zhought I would just rest, but I guess I fell asleep—I didn’t mean to! Oh, zhat sounds so bad... it is so bad... I am so sorry, Hikaru.” By the end of it, the corners of his eyes are prickling with water. He sniffs again, whole face pink. “I—I know it’s stupid, but I just... I zhought maybe if I was really... really enticing, I could... seduce you, but...” He gulps. He’s trembling. 

When Hikaru doesn’t react for a few seconds, because he’s too busy wondering what the hell he ever did to deserve an adorable, intelligent, sweet-as-fuck kid like Pavel Chekov to be interested in _him_ , Pavel wails. “I’m sorry! I am so sorry. I will r-request a room transfer.” And he slips out of bed, stumbling in the twisted sheets. He tries to walk around Hikaru, maybe to flee to the bathroom, the tail swinging back and forth behind him, but Hikaru’s fencing reflexes _finally_ kick in. He reaches out and grabs Pavel by the collar, jerking him back into the room. 

Pavel stares at him, and he grunts numbly, “I like it.”

Pavel blinks, sniffs, and mumbles, “What?”

“I like it,” Hikaru repeats. “I’m seduced.” Which sounds just as stupid as he is right now. 

“R... really?” Pavel’s eyebrows scrunch together, and he looks at Hikaru questioningly, full of scrutiny and disbelief, from trembling mistress to studious officer in no time flat. Hikaru just stands there, hands clenched at his sides to resist the urge to grab Pavel’s ass and jerk him forwards for a bruising kiss. Finally, Pavel’s gaze dips low enough to catch on Hikaru’s pants, more tented than they’ve ever been. 

Pavel looks back at his eyes and asks, “Really?”

“Pavel, you’re so much better than a real puppy that I don’t even have the words.” He really doesn’t. Of course, the need to have Pavel is completely different than what he wanted a pet for, but it doesn’t matter. A boyfriend would be way better than a pet, particularly with a roommate he’s lusted after and had a fierce connection with since day one. Pavel scrunches up his nose. Hikaru just barely resists choking Pavel to death with his tongue. 

Then, suddenly, another switch is off, and Pavel changes gears. He shoves at Hikaru’s chest, and Hikaru stumbles backwards, and Pavel pushes him from the bedroom and insists with a giant smile, “Come back in, I will show you what I practiced—I had a whole set up; I hawe to do it properly.”

“I like it how it is,” Hikaru insists, trying to look around at Pavel’s ass and tail again, though the ears and chest and front and collar are all just as enticing. It’s all enticing. He’s not done staring.

Pavel doesn’t seem to care, just shoves him right out and says like he’s the pet, “Stay. Come back in two minutes.” And then he turns and rushes back into the bedroom, tail swishing back and forth with his jogging pace. Hikaru stays where he is, melting. 

He makes it about a minute and a half, then races into the bedroom with a more ecstatic glow than a star.


End file.
